Dreams and Reality
by rachelalala
Summary: One night during the Victory Tour, Katniss and Peeta experience similar dreams, but in the end must face a harsher reality. Mostly smut.


It is 2:30 in the morning and Peeta Mellark is still awake. Despite the calming sounds of the train and the soft sheets wrapped around him, sleep has evaded him for almost two hours now, and only he was to blame for this. There was no nightmare, no recurring thoughts of the Games, no more awkward talks about safety with Effie to ponder over. No, the fault was completely his. And his stupid teenage hormones'. And possibly a little bit of hers. But he couldn't blame her. Not for anything. Which only allowed his current problem to grow. And throb. Peeta took a deep breath and tried to ignore the insistent pulsing between his legs, but he couldn't help but notice the feel of Katniss pressed against him. She gripped him in her sleep, with her breasts pressed against his side, her leg wrapped around his, her thigh _so close_ to his growing erection.

No, he wouldn't let himself think like that. Not when he doesn't have the excuse of the "morning package" on his side. Peeta recalls her reaction that first morning they slept together. She didn't seem angry or embarrassed at all, to his surprise, but rather gave him a delicate smile that said she understood before he could launch into his flustered apologies. Yes, she was familiar with waking up to his hard on pressed to her leg or backside in the morning, but for her to have to witness his want in the middle of the night, when he should be sleeping, would be too shameful for him to deal with.

So he tries to think of anything besides this beautiful girl pressed against him, but his mind betrays him by providing certain scenarios and mental-images he likes to think of in the privacy of his own house back in Twelve. Like if her thigh just moved slightly up, or their shirts suddenly disappeared so he could really feel her perfect chest, rather than imagining based off the memory of the faint pressing of her hardened nipples to his chest on a cold night through her thin night shirt. That night, he could hardly resist the primal urge to rip that silky damn shirt off and suck on her nipples until she screamed his name. He could almost hear her now. He even knows the sounds of her moans, he thought guiltily. She had been dreaming, and there's really no possible way for him to ignore her in their five-foot vicinity of a bed. He just combines the sounds of her moans, the feel of her breasts, and the pressure of her slightly raised leg until he is completely hard and hurting.

Confirming Katniss is still fast asleep, Peeta allows his hand to grip his hard on, eliciting a low moan he manages to cut off before too much damage is done. He glances at her still form to double check her unconsciousness, and immediately feels the guilt of touching himself right next to the girl whom has made it clear she wants nothing more than friendship, whom is so innocent that she would never consider touching herself next to a sleeping friend. She's too good for that. She would do it in the privacy of her own room, at night, two houses down from him. The moonlight would illuminate her skin, sweaty from the summer heat and wet from her own want, and maybe she would think of him like he thinks of her. Ugh, stop. Damn, he is so weak. But then the sight of her sleeping form in those little pajamas is too much for him. Without permission, his eyes close and his hand starts a rhythm as his mind reverts to those thoughts.

Behind closed eyes, Peeta imagines how his most perfect night would go. His instincts tell him to walk over to her house, and soon he is ascending the stairs to her bedroom. The only sounds registered are the muffled cries coming from behind the closed door he stands in front of. Without hesitation, he reaches out to turn the handle and pushes the door open to reveal the most devastating sight he could imagine. There lies Katniss on her bed in the moonlight. Her olive skin practically glows from the sweat, and her hair shines black and silver in the dim lighting. Her arms reach down, squeezing her breasts together, accentuating her dark, hardened nipples, to accommodate the movements of her hands against her folds. Her face shows a mixture of concentration and pleasure before her eyes snap open to land on his form. The dark desire in her silver eyes leads him toward her. He knows exactly what she wants in that look, and he is more than willing to give it to her. "Peeta…" she moans, before biting down on her bottom lip. Suddenly, his clothes are gone, and he is ready to worship her body as he has wanted to all these years.

"Please… I need you," she begs.

Now kneeling between her bent knees, he slowly brings her legs up until her ankles are resting on his broad shoulders so that he can see both of his favorite parts of her. She begins to move her hips in slow circles along the bed in an attempt to add some friction, and the movement allows Peeta a nice view of the movement of her wet sex, glistening in the moonlight. He brings his hands to her hips to stop her movements and commands, "Tell me what you want."

She moans in reply, upset at having to wait to be pleasured by him. Her eyes meet his, full of lust. "Touch them – with your mouth." She nods down to her naked breasts. He slowly brings his face down to place chaste kisses along her breasts, everywhere except her voluptuous nipples, still with her legs on his shoulders. His lips trail closed-mouth kisses until her writhing is too much for him to handle. He roughly bites at the underside of her breast, and she whimpers in need. "Please, Peeta." She attempts to angle her breast so that her nipple is directly in front of his mouth, and he has no willpower other than to bring it into his mouth, sucking and biting simultaneously until her hips jerk up so far, his erection brushes against her wetness. Both moan at the unexpected touch, and Peeta sits up to have a nice view of what he's about to do. Her eyes never leave his face as he brings one hand down to lightly, teasingly, to brush his finger along her throbbing clitoris. Katniss moans his name and moves her hips to add more friction, until Peeta gives in to her pleading, pushing two fingers into her, using his thumb to press on her clit, and using his other hand to pinch at a swollen nipple, _hard_. She cries out in ecstasy, and he presses his thumb and curls his fingers until she is just _so close_ to the edge.

Just before Katniss reaches her climax, Peeta removes his hands, flips her over face-down, and yanks her hips up until she is balanced on her knees and elbows. One hand moves to squeeze her hip, and the other moves to braid itself in her hair, pulling her head back while pushing her upper body down with his wrist. Peeta pushes into her, hard, and pounds into her relentlessly. They cry out together as the sensations engulf them, his erection filling her to the brink. As Peeta feels the tightening in his balls, he hears Katniss screaming his name. They both reach their climaxes at the same time, him moaning loudly, her screaming with each thrust.

He continues to kneel behind her, still inside her for a few more seconds, until the exhaustion overtakes him and he pulls out to lie down. She moves to her spot by his side, her leg and arm wrapped around him. Peeta looks down at this woman smiling up at him and wraps both arms around her. Katniss stretches up to whisper in his ear, effectively pushing her breasts further against him, and says, "You feel so good inside me. I love you." She then kisses just under his ear and continues to kiss him until he falls asleep.

Peeta slowly opens his eyes and becomes aware of reality, in which the woman beside him is not kissing him, but asleep, all too unaware of what could have happened. He lets go of his flaccid penis but tries to hold onto the feeling of bliss his orgasm had given him. Her arm is still wrapped around his chest, thigh still over his now-soft member. In this moment, it's not too hard to imagine his fantasy was a reality. Peeta captures the mental picture of Katniss half-dressed, pressed against him, smiling in her sleep, and pretends his fantasy was real until he finally drifts off into his own slumber.

* * *

Katniss's eyes fly open, landing on a view of Peeta's solid chest beneath her arm. Careful not to wake him, she turns her head to glance at the clock. 3:30. She takes a shuddering breath to forget the dream she just had, but the image won't get out of her head. And the throbbing between her legs won't go away. It is not the usual dream, but rather a kind that brings a blush to her cheeks just thinking about. For more than one reason. Katniss rolls over so that she is lying on her back, not touching the boy sleeping next to her at all. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and folds her arms over her stomach. Seconds pass, and the insistent throbbing is unrelenting. She swivels her hips on the bed, but the small amount of friction does nothing to help her need. She knows she could take care of this problem easily, also ensuring a heavy sleep afterword, but is she really going to do this with Peeta right next to her in bed? She had only ever done it a few times anyway, always in the privacy of her bedroom, at night when Prim and her mother were asleep. But the pressing together of her thighs only made the wetness between her legs grow, until her hands act of their own accord, traveling beneath her sleep shorts to slide along her most private area. When her finger presses onto the bundle of nerves she discovered not too long ago, she lets out something between and sigh and moan, all too loud considering her sleeping partner. One look over confirms he is fast asleep, though. Katniss continues to rub her favorite places, muffling her moans, remembering the dream she just woke up from.

In her dream, Katniss is sitting on a ledge that overlooks the forest below. The day is her favorite kind of day, spring, in which the weather is warming, the animals are ready for hunting, and the trees and plants are thriving. Peeta appears suddenly behind her, and it is as if a breath she hadn't known she was holding is released. Without a thought, they are standing and kissing, and she knows, just knows because it's a dream, that Peeta has ended the games, and now this is their chance to be together. The kiss is more passionate than ever, his tongue and hers fighting a battle she never wants to end. She grips his golden curls in her fingers while his hands roam her backside in ways that are both comfortable and exciting.

She knows she needs to tell him now, before they get too carried away, because she doesn't want him going another minute without knowing her feelings. She breaks the kiss and stands on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

Suddenly, they are in her bed, sitting so that Katniss faces him with her legs wrapped around his hips. The kiss continues as it had previously, only their clothes have suddenly disappeared and the only light illuminating Peeta's face comes from the full moon shining through the windows. As Peeta brings his hand down to touch her most sensitive place, he whispers his love for her, his thoughts of her beauty, and his plans for their future in marriage. As she reaches her orgasm, Peeta wraps her in his arms, bringing her sensitive breasts to his chest. She loves the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. Slowly, he leans forward so that he is on top of her, kissing everything in sight as though her body is a delicate masterpiece that needs to be worshiped. As his lips and tongue slowly, torturously, work on her sex, she moans his name and tries to focus enough to tell him what she wants. He looks straight into her eyes, mouth buried between her legs, still sucking her clit, as she says, "I want you – in my mouth…" She gasps_._ "… At the same time." He immediately crawls up to place a slow, sweet, kiss on her lips, with his tongue slowly brushing into her mouth to find hers. She, currently forgetting about her request, places his hands on her breasts while pressing her tongue against his, tasting her own tartness in his mouth. They continue to slowly move their tongues against each others, tasting and drinking in as much as they can. Peeta's hands fit perfectly on her breasts, squeezing, occasionally bringing a nipple between his thumb and finger, eliciting a moan from her.

When she can no longer take another minute of this agonizing but delicious pace, she reaches down to both grab his hardness and slip two fingers in and out of her wetness. Peeta, groaning, quickly moves so that he meets her earlier request. Katniss, on her side, brings her knees toward her torso so Peeta can have a better angle. Together, they use their mouths and tongues to pleasure one another. Katniss sucks on his erection and grabs his balls from behind to massage, while Peeta sucks and occasionally uses his teeth on her clit and slips two fingers in and out of her with his arm wrapped around her behind. She focuses on this feeling of his tongue drawing circles on her clit, and he manages to suck so much at the same time. She lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, and the resulting vibrations on his cock cause Peeta to buck his hips against her mouth. The fill of his warm, wet member only causes the dampness between her legs to grow, and she sucks and massages harder, until the cause and effects of their pleasure causes them both to find their climaxes at the same time.

Katniss continues to breathe heavily against Peeta's softening penis until he crawls around to face her eyelevel. She scoots closer to wrap her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist, and they kiss with passion, his tongue entering her mouth with fervor, her response a leg brought up over his hip. After a few minutes, Peeta pulls away only to place quick, lingering kisses back on her lips, his tongue sweeping in and out of her mouth. Her want has not been completely quelled, will never be completely quelled with him, but her exhaustion overtakes her, and she drifts off in his embrace.

Katniss opens her eyes to reality, and glances at the sleeping form next to her. Peeta Mellark would gladly make her dream come true, if she only said the word. He would be the one bringing her to orgasm when she wakes in the middle of the night after an erotic dream. And she really wants him to do that. But it won't happen. The Games are still on. Therefore, a family is out of the question because who wants to love only to lose? Right? On top of that, she will not have sex with him only to break his heart by withholding the love he needs. So this way, both he and she won't have to lose. Right.

Katniss continues to look at his sleeping form. There is a certain calmness about his face that warms her heart. She scoots over so that her leg is atop his, her arm drapes across his chest, and her head rests on his shoulder, just as it was previously, as she likes it. She stretches up to whisper in his ear, just this once, so she won't have to break his heart further. "I love you." She then places a chaste kiss below his ear, once, twice, three times, before resting her head back on his shoulder, ready to sleep and return to reality in the morning.


End file.
